Threads of Fate
by NeonBiri
Summary: Link returns to the Yiga clan hide out to retrieve the sacred orb. However, the Yiga, under new leadership, have become stronger than ever, and were waiting for him. Captured and imprisoned, Link finds out an ancient and vengeful evil has taken control of the clan. Warnings: torture and rape/non-con in future chapters.


AN: It has been a while since I've written anything but I want to get back into it and I had this idea so I just kind of went with it. Thank you for reading, and please let me know what you think!

Link had not wanted to return to the Yiga clan hide out. He had already defeated Master Kohga, and he had hoped that would have weakened the clan. Unfortunately, the Yiga had been relentless in their revenge against him, ambushing him more than ever, and harassing him along the roads of Hyrule. They had been harassing his friends, too, infiltrating Kakariko village and stealing from Impa and sweet Paya. They had attacked Gerudo town again as well and stolen a sacred orb. Once Riju had asked Link to get it back, he knew he had no choice. He had to return to the Yiga, retrieve the orb, and confront their new leader.

He had been wearing his stealth armor, reminiscent of the Sheikah of old, allowing him to slip into the lair unnoticed. But just as he had found the orb, he realized too late that it had all been a trap. The Yiga were waiting for him, and they had been ready. The alarm had been raised and before he had known it, two Blademasters, towering tall and with swords in hand, appeared before him. There would be no distracting them with bananas this time. Link sneered beneath his stealth mask and readied himself to attack. He would not be taken without a fight.

The Blademasters lunged at him, striking Link both in front and behind, tearing his stealth armor to shreds. He defended himself with his Master Sword, slicing through the mask of one of them, and wounding the other in the left arm. But just as he thought he could make an escape, three Yiga archers appeared, pointing their bows at his throat. Link gripped his sword, feeling a sharp pang of fear but refusing to surrender.

"Drop your weapon, Hylian fool," a voice from behind him said. Link could only assumed another Blademaster had entered the room. The archers stepped forward, scraping their arrows against the skin on his neck. He felt the sharp point of a sword on his back. Link gritted his teeth. He realized the day was lost, he had to surrender or die. He was not afraid of death, but for a moment he thought of Paya in Kakariko, who he would never see again. Sweet Paya, who would grieve and forever wonder why he had never returned to her. And he thought of Zelda and Hyrule and the promise he had made to Daphnes. He swallowed his pride and let his Master Sword fall.

As his blade clattered to the ground, hands cruelly gripped his arms from behind. His wrists were bound painfully tight behind his back. The Yiga removed his weapons, his supplies, his shield, and his Sheikah slate. His mask was removed and his blonde locks fell into his face. The archers held him fast as the Blademaster leaned down to Link's eye level, gripping his chin in his hand.

"Ah," said the towering Yiga behind his mask, "it is you, the pretty boy who killed our Master Kohga." Link sneered and turned his head away, attempting to loose his face from the large man's grip. "I'm sure our Lord will be most pleased…"

Defiant and proud, Link spat at the eye painted on the Blademaster's mask, earning him a harsh slap across the face. The archers threw him to the ground, beating and kicking him as the Blademaster grunted in disgust and wiped the spittle from his mask. "Take that feral beast to the holding cell!" he said, "I will alert our lord we have taken a prisoner."

The archers ceased their assault and dragged the bruised Hylian to his feet. But the blows had knocked the wind out of him, and he fell back down to his knees, dry heaving in an attempt to catch his breath. "Up," said one of the archers, kicking at Link's feet.

Link glared up at them as his breathing returned to normal, "Fuck you," he said. Another whack came down across his face and he felt a hand grip the hair on the back of his head.

"I said up!" growled the Yiga. Links winced as his head was pulled up and back by his hair. He managed to make it to his feet once more and was able to stay standing. He was pushed by his hair down a long hallway to a cell with wooden bars.

Once again he was shoved to his knees. His wrists were released from their cruel bonds, but refastened to chains attached to the wall. He breathed heavily, recovering from the pain of his rough capture. He tested the chains; they were long enough to have some arm movement, but too short for him to stand up. He sat back against the stone wall as his captors locked his cell. He was left alone in darkness.

Link groaned, wincing at his beaten and achy body. He went over the events of the day in his head. He didn't know how he could have been so stupid. He had let his guard down, and now he was paying for it. His heart began to beat faster as panic began to set in. They had taken his Sheikah Slate. Would they figure out its power? And why had they taken him? What was their plan? And who was this lord they had spoken of? What did this new master want with him?

He took a deep breath. "I need to remain calm," he whispered to himself. Sure, they had roughed him up a bit, but he had been hurt worse. He had defeated the Yiga before and he would do it again. He looked around the cell, straining his eyes in the darkness. Surely, there must be a way to escape this situation. The bars on the cell were wood and the chains that held him were rusty. And even if he couldn't escape, "Riju knows I'm here," he whispered out loud. If he were gone too long, she would send her warriors after him, he was sure of it.

He pulled on the chains again but they held him firm. He shifted and groaned, feeling the sharp ache of the bruises throughout his arms and back. And then exhaustion began to set in. He knew he should rest and focus on his escape once his strength returned. His eyes drifted closed as he leaned his head against the roughness of the wall.

No sooner had he began to drift off to sleep was he startled awake again. Footsteps were coming up the hall, and he could see the faint glow of a torch, the light and shadows bouncing around his cell. He sat up, preparing himself to look as dignified as possible. He would not let the Yiga see his exhaustion or his pain.

A single man approached his cell. Link squinted as the brightness of the torch came into full view. In the flickering light he could make out a tall slender form dressed in white. The man opened the cell and stepped inside, allowing Link to see his face. He had grey skin and white hair that fell over one eye. Link shifted away uneasily as the stranger licked his lips.

The man began to laugh, "Well, well, well," said the stranger gleefully, his voice smooth and deep, "if it isn't the Sky Child. After many millennia we meet again."

AN: Continue? Y/N?


End file.
